kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ki Sui
'''Ki Sui' is a General of the Zhao Military forces and the Lord of the City of Rigan. Appearance Ki Sui possesses a wore thinly mustache and beard. He has long brown hair slicked back and sports a white cape Personality Ki Sui's overwhelming love for his hometown, Rigan inspires his soldiers to fight until the end. History Ki Sui grew up in the City of Rigan in the State of Zhao, which was at that time ruled by his father, Ki Shou, Together with Ba Tei and Ryuu Tou, whom Ki Shou fostered and raised together with Ki Sui, he would participate in the Battle of Tanko which was a war between Rigan and another city named Anka. Although the battle was in favor of Anka due to them having twice the number of soldiers, Ki Sui managed to fight his way through an enemy unit numbering five times the amount of his men and slay the Lord of Anka, Tou Kan, securing Rigan's victory in the battle. The three of them were noted to be exemplary fighters by Ki Shou and his followers, helping to tip the scales of the battle back in Rigan's favor. While he and his men were chasing the remnants of the Anka's army, Tou Kan's son, Tou Kin launched an attack on the City of Rigan itself, which was barely defended by heavily wounded soldiers from the war, Rigan eventually fell, and Tou Kin kept the women, children and elderly as a hostage. He then asked that Ki Shou and his followers give up their lives in exchange for the hostages to be returned alive. Ki Sui became agitated and furiously questions Ki Shou's followers as to why they were not stopping him, Later, Ki Shou and his followers were tied onto wooden poles and a fire was lit to burn them alive as the citizens of Rigan, including Ki Sui, watched on. As the fire rages on, Ki Shou declares Ki Sui to be the next ruler of Rigan at the young age of 20 and asks that the citizens of Rigan give him their support. His last words were to Ki Sui, requesting that he kept "the children of Rigan safe". Ki Sui complied emotionally and determined, blood flowing out from his eyes in place of tears and under his lips. Story Koku You Campaign Arc Fifteen years have passed since the Tragedy of Rigan took place Ki Sui is now 35 years old and rules the city of Rigan in peace until the combined armies of Kan Ki and the Hi Shin Unit advance towards Kokuyou hills numbering 58,000 strong. Against this threat, Ri Boku sent his deputy Kei Sha along with 40,000 Zhao soldiers to help reinforce the area together with Rigans 30,000 troops. During the Battle of Koku You Hill, he is shown inspiring his soldier just by appearing allowing them to fight with double the strength than before. Western Zhao Invasion Arc He was inserted alongside the Ri Boku Army when defending Atsuyo from Ou Sen and Qin Armies. As Zhao's Right Wing commander, he initially faced Mou Ten army that prepared the stage for Ma Kou army's wave attack. He was pursued by a killing stroke detachment consisted of 800-unit soldiers lead by Shin , but was saved by the assasin-like attack of Ri Boku to Qin's Left Wing commander Ma Kou. Abilities Ki Sui is an excellent General that is considered by many to be a prodigy at warfare. It was said that if it was not for Tragedy of Rigan, Ki Sui could have become a Great General of Zhao. '''Fighting Abilities': During the Battle of Tanko, he was able to fight his way through an enemy that numbered five times as many as his men, and personally killed the enemy lord, Tou Kan. Tactical Abilities: Ki Sui is a capable strategist that showed quick wits and good decision-making skills. After Kei Sha's and Ryuu Tou's death he created his own plan for the overall battlefield that enabled Zhao to once again push back Qin forces and gain upper hand. Leadership: During the Battle of Koku You Hill, he demonstrated great bravery as well as rallying abilities when he saved Kei Sha from Kan Ki's trap. According to Koku Ou, he has the ability to inspire his troops to fight twice as hard by just showing up on the frontlines. He also easily pushed back Koku Ou forces and slew commander Kaku'un who specializes in defense in a single strike. Ki Sui's Rigan soldiers are also considered one of the best in the entire Zhao Military. His elite cavalry unit was said to hone themselves to the utmost peak from their training and is able to ride down difficult terrain like vertical cliffs to strike the enemy. Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Generals Category:Zhao Generals Category:Politicians Category:Ki Sui Army Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Zhao Politicians Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Rigan